Última Oportunidad
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Era su intento final. Ahora o nunca. Dile y corre. ¡Un plan muy sencillo!


Última Oportunidad.

Último día de clases. Karin debería estar emocionada por finalmente terminar el infierno llamado preparatoria, pero estaba más nerviosa que otra cosa, y no con algo que tuviera que ver con la escuela, sino con un chico que desde primero de primaria le gustaba. La traía como una loca enamorada desde sus dulces seis años, y nunca había hablado con él.

No es que él nunca hablara con ella, le daba los buenos días o agitaba una mano hacia ella de vez en cuando y una vez gritó su apellido justo un segundo antes de salvarla de que un autobús la hiciera papilla, sin embargo ella nunca fue capaz de decirle ni una palabra, ni siquiera para agradecerle.

"¿Sabías que Hitsugaya-senpai se marchara a estudiar en una universidad europea para poder hacerse cargo de la compañía de su padre?", esas palabras provenientes de una de las tantas admiradoras de Hitsugaya Toshiro arruinó por completo su última semana de clases en la preparatoria.

¿Él se iba del país?

Había asumido que seguiría su sueño de ser policía, como había dicho en quinto de primaria, no obstante debió haber sabido que su mentalidad cambió desde que tenía diez años. Claro que se haría cargo de la compañía de su padre, era lo más lógico. Y Toshiro era una persona muy apegada a la lógica y el raciocinio y todo ese montón de mierda, así que obviamente se iría por lo seguro. Aun así era doloroso… saber que ya no volvería a verlo nunca. Por lo que escuchó, recogería su diploma antes para marcharse el mismo día en el que el resto de su clase se marcharía.

Ni siquiera pudo juntar el valor para hablarle, era tan cobarde y patética. Él se iría y nunca sabría de la espeluznante chica que estuvo adorando el suelo por el que caminaba por literalmente más de una década. Era mejor de este modo ¿no es cierto?

No. Para nada. ¡Por supuesto que no! No podía dejarlo irse sin antes decirle lo que sentía, tenía que decirle o no podría perdonarse nunca esta enorme demostración de falta de agallas. ¡Ella era Kurosaki Karin, no una maldita cobarde! Se lo diría y no hay nada más que hablar.

Excepto que… es más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

¡Jamás habló con él! Solo recordaba su nombre porque estaban en la misma clase desde que aún tomaban de las manos a sus mamás para cruzar la calle, no había forma en el mundo de que ella le gustara también. Era el rechazo inminente, pero aun así se confesaría.

Ya había dicho que lo haría y demonios que iba a hacerlo. Solo… de una manera segura para que su corazón no se rompiera tanto en el proceso.

El plan era simple. Esperaría a que la última clase llegara y le pediría hablar, cuando el último de sus compañeros se fuera… le diría lo mucho que le gustaba… y entonces se iría corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieran sin esperar a que la rechace.

Buen plan. Era una total genia. Claro que su hermana la miró con reprobación cuando le habló de su plan, pero Yuzu no entendía las ideas geniales, no entendía que este era el mejor método para sacarse la espina de nunca haberle hablado y que el rechazo no la hiciera pedazos en el proceso. Era el mejor método para sentirse bien consigo misma y seguir siendo una cobarde que no podría tolerar el rechazo sin quebrarse. Sí, sí, lo sabía, era patética, pero de otro modo nunca se atrevería. No la juzguen.

Cuando la última clase terminó y el profesor se despidió de ellos hasta el día de la graduación y rápidamente todos guardaron sus cosas y comenzaron a retirarse, excepto por ella y su amor de la infancia, que guardaron sus cosas lentamente hasta que finalmente acabaron por ser los únicos en el salón de clases.

Ella se mordió el labio cuando lo vio ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la salida. Esta era su última oportunidad. Tenía que hacer esto.

Juntando valor, tomó aire y luego por primera vez le habló.

-¡T-Toshiro!- lo llamó con los ojos cerrados, poniéndose de pie bruscamente. Cuando abrió los ojos con lentitud, lo vio a medio camino de la salida mirándola con una ceja en alto. –E-espera por favor.- caminó con rapidez para alcanzarlo. –Quiero… quiero hablar contigo.- una vez llegó a estar a dos metros de él se detuvo y bajó la mirada, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos suyos.

-Habla.- solo dijo escuetamente.

Tragó saliva. Esto no estaba siendo fácil para ella.

Aun sin mirarlo a los ojos, juntó las manos y entrelazó los dedos.

-Verás… yo…- debía decirlo. Ahora. Este era el momento. Ahora mismo. ¡Ya!

Maldición ¿por qué no podía simplemente decirlo? Solo era decirle lo que sentía por él y correr, su plan perfecto y muy simple. ¡¿Entonces por qué no lo decía?!

Sus manos se sentían sudorosas y su corazón latía muy rápido. Estaba increíblemente nerviosa y abriendo y cerrando la boca como un estúpido pez, totalmente incapaz de hablarle. Esto era increíblemente mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. ¡Pero debía hacerlo o se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida como las tontas novelas de Yuzu decían! Y también quería demostrarse a sí misma no ser una completa cobarde.

Pero es que…

-Kurosaki, no tengo todo el día así que…- ante esas palabras, una vena brotó en la sien de la chica.

Oh, Toshiro, por mucho que lo amara, a veces realmente la sacaba de sus casillas con su molesta, envidiable y frustrante frialdad. Ella aquí muriendo de nervios y él tan tranquilo completamente ignorante a su suplicio. Bastardo, no podía creer que lo amaba.

-Bien.- secando sus manos sudorosas en su falda, apretó los puños y lo miró decidida. –Toshiro, estoy enamorada de ti. Desde primer grado, pero más desde que fuiste el único que no se burló de mí por querer entrar al equipo de futbol de los chicos, y aún más desde que me salvaste la vida.- sonrió tímidamente, un poco intimidada por sus ojos que pasaron de estar abiertos por la sorpresa a entrecerrados con una emoción indescifrable para ella. –Así que… eso.- se encogió de hombros.

Y entonces salió corriendo. Lo pasó de largo y abrió la puerta prácticamente volando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida principal y comenzar a trotar hacia su casa, con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro porque ¡lo había hecho! E incluso sí él se veía a que definitivamente iba a rechazarla, por un momento lo sorprendió y obtuvo toda su atención.

Solo eso era más que suficiente para Karin.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Esto podría tener una conti, pero no pronto :v Solo es otro fic relleno para subir numeros n.n

Ojala q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

No olviden que si tienen algun pedido que hacerme, o si quieren la continuación de algún fic o preguntar cuando se actualiza tal Long-fic, para eso tienen mi página de facebook llamada Celeste Kaomy-chan, ahí respondo cualquier consulta! ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
